


Azrail and the Beast

by nosetothewind94



Series: Captive Hearts art [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, captive hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanart done for Nana's Captive Hearts, because I couldn't not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Azrail and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559844) by [Nana_41175](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175). 



> Fanart done for Nana's Captive Hearts, because I couldn't not.

Azrail is a Northern Goshawk and I imagined Beast as a Friesian horse. I do not 'own them' the amazing Nana does! 

Go read her fanfic.

on[ Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/61432289453/as-you-all-know-i-have-a-thing-for-animals-in)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm fairly horrible with backgrounds so yeah. None of that shit.


End file.
